Vampire Heart
by AnonymousScream
Summary: Rhaena was once a feared witcher, but after the death of her husband at the hands of a Grave Hag, she gave up, taking a contract on a Higher Vampire she thought she'd meet her death but instead she found a reason to live. Rated M for later Smut. (OCxDettlaff)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

While at camp she listened to her surroundings she heard all sorts of noises in the woods, a fiend, a werewolf or two and someone running, she knew the last one couldn't be right probably Gael or a Katakan or a water hag but boy was she wrong when a man ran out of the woods and straight into her camp he looked to be in his mid to late twenties, she was in the middle of brewing up some more swallow potions.

"Can I help you?" She looked at the man shocked thinking she was the only person mad enough to be out here then she saw his eyes, cat like, like her own.

"Is that swallow?" The man pointed at the bottles containing an orange liquid sitting beside her.

She nodded not taking her eyes off him as he came closer to her "It is"

"Do you mind? I ran out fighting a fiend"

"Not at all, come sit it's too late to be out by yourself even if you are a witcher"

"Thank you, I'm Lambert" He made his was over to the small fire, sitting across from her, Rhaena handed him a bottle of swallow and white honey, he drank the white honey before drinking the swallow like it was the first thing his had to drink for quite some time, even though he grimaced at the taste.

"You're welcome Lambert and I can't get over how bad it taste either" She looks at the several bottle sitting beside her "Get some rest, I'll take first watch"

"Wake me if you get tired and I'll take over watch duty" He laid back and fell asleep.

Rhae was on guard all night, when morning came and Lambert finally woke she had already prepared breakfast for him and a note, which read.

' _Lambert, sorry for not waking you for your watch duty but you looked as if you really need the rest, I have left you five bottles of swallow and made you breakfast, it was nice to meet a fellow witcher even if it was for a short moment, I hope we meet again._  
style="font-style: italic; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"'

Rhaena was half way to Novigrad when she came across a small village, the countryside is full of them but this one was the friendliest by far, well when it came to her maybe it's because she's the first 'She-Witcher' they've seen she's not sure or it could be every time something happens she is the one who sorts it out, as Rhae rode through the village slowly like she always does, she stops her horse before dismounting once she got to the small shop they had.

Rhae restock all the things she was running short on and she sold the things she didn't need, like pelts and books. By the time she was done to her surprise Lambert had made it to town, she heard murmurs as she returned to her horse placing her things in her saddlebag as a little girl ran up to her.

"Mistress Witcher?"

Rhaena looked down at the girl before picking her up and hugging her, the little girl returned the hug as Lambert came around the corner he stopped and looked at them.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Rhaena looked at the little girl in her arms

"To not too"

"Exactly"

Rhaena placed the little girl on her horses back, the little girl gripped onto the horses mane as Rhae grabs the reins and turns the horse around to face in Lambert's direction

"Where is your mother and father?"

"At home, they want you to join us for lunch"

"Can my friend join us?" Lambert had made his way over to the two of them, the little girl nodded

"Yes, he can come too, let's go"

With that, Lambert and Rhaena walked their horses through town the little girl giving them directions to her house, once they got there both Lambert and Rhae tied their horses to the apple tree in the front yard, Rhaena helps the little girl off of her horse, as a man and woman walk out of the house.

"Rhae, I'm so glad you made it, who's your friend?" The man spoke first

"This is Lambert, Holly said it would be ok, that he joined us"

"Of cause it is, come in" the woman smile as she spoke

The five of them made their way inside where an elderly couple were sitting, Rhaena walked up to the old man and hugged him

"Hello little brother" Lambert looked lost, Rhaena looked over at Lambert.

"Lambert, this is my brother Viktor and his wife Mary" Rhaena introduced the elderly couple beside her.

"Nice to meet both" Lambert smiled at them.

Viktor nods as the little girl tugs on the hem of Rhaena's shirt "And before I forget, this darling little monster is my great-niece Holly and this is my nephew Sam and his wife Rose"

"Nice to meet you's all" Lambert spoke with a hint of jealousy but he hid it from everyone but Rhae, he missed his family and here she is with her family, well what's left of it.

"What school are you from?" Holly asked him softly.

"I'm school of the Wolf" Lambert answered with a smile.

"His a wolf Aunty Rhae!" Holly giggled.

"I heard, Holly" Rhaena shakes her head trying not to laugh

"Aunty Rhae is school of the Griffin, isn't that right Aunty?" Rhaena nods as she looks down at Holly before looking at Sam who looked at Holly.

"Want to go get Aunty Rhae and Lambert a drink?" Holly nods and runs towards the kitchen with Rose following her as Rhaena walks over to the window and looks out of it, Lambert walks over to Rhaena.

"Is everything ok?" Rhaena looks at Lambert and nods forcing a smile, Holly return with two mugs of milk.

"Mama and papa won't let me touch the mead so I hope you's like milk" she holds the mugs out to Lambert and Rhaena.

They both take a mug each as they thank Holly, she goes and plays with her toys.

Both Rhae and Lambert heard a blood curdling scream outside, they set their mugs down and run outside as a young woman runs up to them.

"Mistress witcher, there's a monster"

"Sarah calm down, what did it look like?"

"Trees, it looks likes a tree, with an animal skull as a head"

"Get your little ones inside Viktor's and don't let them out until it's safe" Rhaena looks at Lambert, Lambert had his silver sword drawn "keep the children safe Lambert, please"

Lambert nodded as he watched Sarah bring every child in the village to Viktor's.

Rhaena draws her silver sword as she grabs two relic oils from her saddle bag, she held a bottle out to Lambert "Incase it gets pass me, but for that to happen I'd need to be dead or dying" They both applied the oil to their swords.

By the time she had reached the Leshen, it had already killed six people, 4 men, 1 woman and a child, Rhaena hit it with IGNI, after Rhaena had killed the last wolf which had accompanied the Leshen to the village she heard a scream, the Leshen had found itself a new target, Holly, Rhaena turned to see the Leshen heading towards Holly, without thinking of her own safety she ran towards Holly, luckily getting to Holly before the Leshen attacked, she used her body as a shield, as the Leshen's root attack stabbed her in the back and shoulders, Rhaena picked Holly up and ran towards Viktor's house she stopped at the gate, she placed Holly down and looks at her.

"Get inside and don't come out until I say so"

Holly nodded and ran inside as Lambert looked on out of the window as he saw Rhaena walking towards the Leshen who was now in the middle of the street, she hit it with IGNI once more before bringing the blade of her sword down like a executioners axe, chopping the Leshen head clean off, Lambert walked out and over to her, he didn't see the full extent of her injuries until he reached her, he knew that she would have new scars to add to her ever growing collection.

"Where is your swallow?" Lambert's voice must have come to a surprise to Rhaena as she jumped slightly before turning her head to face him.

"In my saddlebag" she placed the tip of her sword into the dirt to keep her from falling, she could feel her legs turning to jelly.

Lambert carefully picked her up before he carried her back to the house laying her on the grass before he went and retrieved a swallow potion, Holly ran out and sat beside her auntie crying

"I'm sorry Aunty Rhae" Holly watched as Lambert return with the potion kneeling beside Rhaena he lifted her head and made her drink the potion, Rhae was in too much pain to grimace at the taste of the potion.

"Holly go and get some water, cloth and bandages"

Holly nodded and done what was asked of her, once she returned Lambert removed Rhaena's armour and ripped the cloth up and began cleaning the wounds, once they were clean he bandaged her wounds, removing his jacket he put it on Rhae by this time he had an audience, Rhae's family had came out, Rose held Holly as she cried.

"Is Aunty Rhae going to die because of me?" Holly may have had her head buried in her mother's skit but Lambert knew the question was for him.

"No, she's not, Griffins are the toughest out of all the creatures that roam this lands and the school of the Griffin only take the strongest of people"

Lambert carefully picked her up once more, Viktor showed him where he could place Rhae, Lambert placed her on the bed and covered her with the blankets, Holly came and laid by Rhae, Lambert sat on the end of the bed as Sam walked in.

"Lambert might we have a word?"

"Sure, come and get me if anything happens" Holly nodded as Lambert stood up, he followed Sam into the kitchen where Rose, Viktor and Mary were sitting at the table, they all looked as if they each had a million questions for him, he looked at each of them.

"Tell us the truth, will she make it through the night?" Viktor's voice was breaking as he spoke

"There is a chance, she might die within the next few hours, swallow only goes so far and she can't have too much of it as the toxicity could kill her" Lambert looked out of the window over the sink "I know it's not what you want to hear but I don't see why I should sugar coat the truth" Lambert didn't want to tell them that but they needed to know "But if I can get her to Novigrad, there is sorcerer there that owes me a few favours, he might be able to help her"

"Take her, please" Viktor's voice had broken and he was fighting back tears at this point.

Lambert nodded, he went and got everything ready once he had the horses ready he returned "We need Holly out of the way or this is going to be a lot harder than it already is"

Sam looked over at Rose, who just nodded and left the room, a few minutes later Rose walked into the room with Holly "Get your jacket on sweet and get your basket, we're going have to pick heaps of Aunty Rhae's favourite flowers to help her get better"

Holly done what she was told, then Rose and Holly left, that's when Sam and Lambert went into the room where Rhaena was resting Sam picked her up and Lambert grabbed the bag of food Mary had prepared for them, Lambert helped Sam put Rahe on the back of her horse Lambert and Rhaena left not long after, it took them half an hour to get to Novigrad, once there Lambert took Rhae to a sorcerer that owed him more favours then he could remember Lambert pulled Rhae off of her horse before carrying he to the front door, he kicked the door open before he walked in carrying Rhae bridal style.

"Graham? You here" Graham walked into the hallway to see Lambert holding a woman in his arms and his front door kicked in.

"You could have knocked" Graham stated as he looked at the woman in Lambert's arms

"My hands are a little full" Lambert answered

"You can say that again, what's wrong with her?" Graham asked curiously as he moved closer to the two of them.

"Leshen attack, you can start paying off your debt" Lambert answered not amused by his curiosity.

Graham nodded "ok, fine take her to the spare room, the one you normally stay in" Lambert done as he was told, Graham fixed his front door before joining Lambert…

 **3 Days Later…**

Lambert sat and watched over Rhae, he moved a stray piece of hair the fell on her face, as night fell Graham walked into the room and looked at Lambert.

"Lambert come and eat, she'll be fine the worst is behind her"

"I'm fine Graham"

"Do you think she'll want you to starve to death?"

Lambert sighed and got up he knew Graham had a point, the two of them went to the kitchen and ate the venison stew that Graham's wife had made.

Rhaena opened her eyes blinking a few times to regain her sight she slowly sat up grabbing her side, she looked down when she felt the jacket she was wearing was too big to be hers, she saw a black leather jacket in the stead of her own she got out of the bed relived to see she was still wearing her pants, Rhaena looked around the room this was not her room she exited the room and followed her nose something smelt good she came to the kitchen to see Lambert with his back to the door he was missing his jacket that's when she realised that she was wearing Lambert's jacket.

"You're awake" Graham announced

"Well of cause I am Graham"Lambert stated he rolled his eyes and Graham shook his head, Rhae giggled softly.

"Not you, your friend" Graham nodded towards Rhaena, Lambert turned to see Rhae standing in the doorway, he went to get up.

"Stay sitted, I'm no important lady or anything" Rhae walked over to the table and sat beside Lambert, Graham got her a bowl of venison stew, she looked at the bowl "Thank you"

The three of them ate in silence Lambert couldn't take his eyes off of her, Graham kicked his leg under the table which made Lambert look at him.

"Well I'm off to bed, if you need anything Lambert knows where everything is, and please do make yourself at home"

"Thank you, I'm Rhaena by the way, I didn't get your name"

"I'm Graham" And with that Graham left the two of them alone, Lambert returned his gaze to Rhaena.

"Is there anything you want?" Lambert asking her as he finished his mug of mead.

"A bath would be nice" Rhae looked at him and smiled

"Alright, I'll go and get it ready for you"

"Thank you Lambert"

"You're welcome"

Lambert went and got Rhae's bath ready, as she sat and ate the stew once she was finished she looked around the house looking for Lambert, finding him in the bathroom she cleared her throat making him jump she giggled softly.

"Payback" she chuckled "How bad were my injuries?"

"You almost died shortly after getting here, then the school of the Griffin really would have died out" Rhaena kissed Lambert's cheek as she hugged him from behind.

"Thank you for everything"

"You're welcome Rhaena"

Rhaena let Lambert go as she straightened up, she looked down at the water steam rising up from it Rhae placed her fingers into the water "The water is just right"

"Well, if that's the case I'll leave you to it and I'll try and find you something to wear"

Rhaena nodded as she turned her back to Lambert removing his jacket, she looked down at the bloody bandages that clung to her torso, she heard the door close behind her, she started to remove the bandages dropping them to the ground, she then removed her pants and underwear and got into the bath, she sunk down into the water to just below her nose, she was in heaven the first real bath she's had in months not needing to have to worry about prying eyes or drowners or water hags she washed her body the water became a milky red colour due to the soap and dried blood. While relaxing she wondered if Lambert and Graham were involved since at dinner Graham kick Lambert like some kind of jealous lover she just shrugged, she'd be gone in a couple of days the knock at the door brought her back to reality, she sat up and turned to face the door.

"Come in"

Lambert entered the bathroom holding a nightgown, it was beautiful deep purple or was it a deep blue it was hard to tell, Lambert was looking at the nightgown.

"I hope it fits"

"It's beautiful Lambert"

Lambert turned his gaze from the nightgown to Rhaena he quickly turned his head to the side once he saw her breast he was trying to be a gentleman, Rhae quickly covered herself up when she realised that Lambert wasn't gay like she originally thought.

"I'm so sorry" they both said it in unison, Lambert placed the nightgown on a countertop before quickly turning back to the door.

"Where are the towels?"

"Oh right, I'll get you one"

He quickly got Rhae a towel placing it with the nightgown Rhaena had sunk under the water once more Lambert left the bathroom closing the door behind him, once he was gone she got out of the bath and dried off and quickly got dressed.

 _I can't believe I thought he liked men, how stupid of me_ Rhaena thought to herself.

She left the bathroom pulling her hair up into a bun she turned left into a in home library with a fireplace and a few chairs Rhaena walked over to the fire and stood in front of it warming herself, she jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked at the hand and then to the person who owned it, it was a woman Rhae was slightly relieved that it wasn't Lambert.

"I'm glad it fits you" the woman said removing her hand from Rhae's shoulder.

"This is your nightgown?" Rhaena asked looking down at the nightgown

The woman smiled and nodded "It is"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, I'm Camilla but you can call me Cami"

"Nice to meet you Cami, I'm Rhaena but you can call me Rhae if you want"

"I have something for you, follow me" Cami led Rhaena into a dimly lit room

"Do you mind using IGNI on the touches?"

"Not at all"

Rhaena went around lighting the touches which lit the room more to Rhae's surprise they were in a showroom of the sorts, armour, weapons all in display cases, one set of armour and a pair of swords caught Rhaena's eye.

"It can't be" Rhae was in awe at the set of armour and the twin swords.

She walked over to the armour as Lambert and Graham entered the room and are now standing behind Camilla, Rhae placed her hand on the display case that held Masterwork Griffin armour.

"I haven't seen griffin armour in almost fifty years" Rhaena's voice was soft as she spoke her words.

"It's yours, Rhaena along with the swords" Graham's voice was louder then her own as he spoke, she turned to see Graham and Lambert standing with Camilla.

"I can't, it would have taken you years to get the full set and both the steel and silver swords" Rhaena knew she couldn't but since her armour was destroyed by the Leshen she might just have too.

"Yes you can, that armour and those swords belong with a griffin witcher, so take them, and I'm not taking no for an answer" Graham stated like he wasn't giving her a choice in the matter.

"How do you know I'm school of the Griffin?" Rhaena turned and looked at Graham before making her way to another display case her hand rested upon the glass.

"Lambert told us" Cami answered for her husband.

"I can't quite remember the school that armour belongs to only that the school died out years ago" Graham and Lambert walked over to her.

"School of the Manticore" Her gaze left the armour as she looked at Graham "How did you come to own this?"

"It was a gift from a witcher to my father and he told me to never get rid of it" Graham looked at Rhae he smiled putting two and two together.

" _Are you a Manticore my dear?"_ Graham used telepathic powers on her, and all she did was nod and asked him to keep this between the two of them, he nodded  
in agreement.

"Out boys, let Rhae change in peace" Cami shooed Graham and Lambert out Rhaena turned her gaze back to the Griffin armour, Camilla handed her some underwear "I'm guessing Lambert forgot to give you underwear"

Rhaena nodded "he did, thank you" Rhaena took the underwear and Camilla left the room closing the door behind her.

Rhaena pulled the nightgown off and put the underwear on, she then opened the display case and put the armour on, she then grabbed the two masterwork swords and placed them on her back, after picking the nightgown up she exited the room in full griffin armour she heard noises coming from the kitchen so that is where she went, both Lambert and Graham had their backs to the door.

"You look beautiful my dear" Camilla stated as Rhae walked into the kitchen

"Thank you Camilla" Both Graham and Lambert turned to look at her.

"Camilla is right, you do look beautiful Rhae" Graham added

"Thank you Graham, but it's only armour"

"Nevertheless, you still look beautiful" Lambert stood there speechless, the three of them looked at him, Graham hit Lambert in the arm to no prevail.

"I should go, thank you for letting me stay, if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask"

Rhaena handed Camilla the nightgown before turning and leaving, walking out of the door she would disappear down the crowded street...


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

A month had passed and Rhaena was on the path again and she came across a contract on a archgriffin so she went to the ealderman who put the contract out on the griffin.

"I'm here about the contract" Rhae said from atop her horse

"You better hurry young lady, another witcher came and saw about the contract a few minutes ago"

"Which way did he go?"

"To the inn, that's where the witness is"

"Thank you"

Rhaena headed to the inn, once she got to the inn she dismounted her horse then she walked inside the inn that's when she saw the other witcher she looked at him she decided that she'd let him take the contract since there are plenty more contracts strewn out the countryside, she goes to the inn keeper for a hot meal and a mug of mead, she turned to see Lambert and an unknown witcher staring at her as she waited.

"Rhae?"

"Hello Lambert" She walked pass Lambert and the unknown witcher towards an empty table carrying a bowl and mug, Lambert was hot on her heels.

"Rhaena wait up"

Rhaenastopped once she reached the table, she didn't want to look at him she felt guilty for leaving the way she did after he saved her life.

"What is it Lambert?" She set the bowl and mug down her back still to him.

"Can you at least look at me? It's the least you can do" Lambert answered but that wasn't the answer she wanted.

She slowly turned and looked at him, not able to face him she kept her eyes fixed on his chest "What is it Lambert?" She looked intensely at his chest.

"Where have you been?" Lambert didn't take his eyes off of her.

"Around" she shrugged not really wanting to answer the question

"Are you here for the contract?"

"Yeah, I was but you and your friend can have it, considering it a parting gift" Rhaena turned and sat down.

"Since Lambert won't introduce me to you, I'm Eskel"

"And I'm Geralt" They all looked toward the new comer.

"I'm Rhaena, three Witchers one contract what a lucky town"

"You're not staying?" Geralt asked as he walked over to them.

Rhae shakes her head before taking a sip from the mug "Unlike you wolves, I have no where to winter once the snow sets in, not since the last griffin school was destroyed, so I should get moving before the snow begins to fall"

"Where will you go?" Geralt asked as he sat across from her.

"North maybe, I don't know yet, I go wherever the contracts are" Rhae began to eat as Lambert and Eskel sat as well.

"Then you'll come to Kaer Morhen with us, I don't feel like hearing Lambert whine about how you slipped through his fingers again" Eskel added with a smirk planted on his face.

"Sure, why not, Lambert you have a contract, while me, Eskel and Geralt don't, you should get moving whilst you still have daylight"

Lambert left as Eskel and Geralt went and got the same thing Rhae had gotten only moments earlier, hours had passed by the time Lambert had returned, Rhae was leaning against the wall asleep as Eskel and Geralt played gwent to pass time.

"Is the Griffin dead?" Geralt asked

"Yes but there was fucking two of them and a nest of eggs" Lambert folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them.

Geralt laughed as he passed Lambert a mug of mead he took a mouthful as he looked over at Rhaena who looked peaceful as she slept he set the mug down.

"I'm going to get payment" Lambert stood up and walked out of the inn.

"You ready to go?" Geralt and Eskel look at Rhaena who was still asleep.

 **One week later…**

Geralt and Rhaena were riding in front of Lambert and Eskel they were talking about the weirdest contract they've ever taken, Lambert was getting a little jealous he wanted to ride next to her, he wanted to be the one talking to her and the one to be making her laugh, Eskel could see that Lambert was getting annoyed, he rode up to Rhaena and whispered something to her, she looked back at Lambert who had his head hung low she looked at Eskel and Geralt.

"You guys go a head to Kaer Morhen, me and Lambert won't be far behind"

They both nodded and took off as Rhae stopped her horse, Lambert looked up as he heard horses galloping off he saw that Rhaena had stopped completely and he stopped his horse beside her.

"Everything okay?" Lambert looked at her.

Rhaena looked at Lambert before pulling him into a kiss Rhaena gripped Lambert's Jacket as her lips pressed against his, Lambert pulled her as close as he could with out pulling her off of her horse as he kissed her back, after what felt like a life time they both pulled away they both rode to Kaer Morhen in silence Lambert was too shocked to speak and Rhaena was enjoying the silence, by the time they had reached Kaer Morhen there was a welcoming party not for Lambert but for Rhaena, Triss, Yennifer and Ciri were talking to Geralt the three of them had their backs to Lambert and Rhaena.

 _This must be some kind of new trend_ Rhaena thought to herself.

Eskel and Vesemir were of to the side talking about repairs that Kaer Morhen needed.

"Rhaena! Lambert!" Geralt pushed pass the two women and child and grabbed the reins of Rhaena's horse as he patted its neck, Rhaena dismount.

"Solid ground" Rhae used her horse to hold herself up.

Geralt laughed as Eskel and Vesemir made their way over to them, the two women and child behind them, by the time they reached them Rhae had gotten over her jelly legs and was standing straight, she took the reins from Geralt as she patted the white blaze on her horses head.

"Who is this beautiful creature? And the owner isn't too bad on the eyes either" Vesemir patted Rhae's horse

"His name is Storm"

"How did he get that name?" Vesemir asked confused.

"He was born in a storm"

"Make sense"

Rhaena covered her mouth as she yawned, Lambert looked over at her then at Vesemir who also noticed her yawning.

"Ciri, would you show our guest to the room above the library"

"Yes uncle Vesemir"

Ciri grabbed Rhae's hand and starts to drag her up the ramp, towards the the castle, once the two of them reach the doors, Ciri opened them before grabbing Rhae's hand again and walk into the castle Ciri looked at her swords.

"Are you a witcher too?" Ciri asked not taking her eyes off Rhaena's swords.

"Yes I am"

"When I grow up I want to be a witcher too" Ciri stated as she showed Rhaena to the room she'd be staying in for the winter, it was bigger than any room she has stayed in.

"It'll be hard work become a witcheress but if you become one you'll become the second female to become a witcher" Rhaena removed the swords from her back and laid them on the table, she looked around the large room stopping her search of the room when her eyes were met with a large wooden bath, she looked at Ciri who smiled "Am I seeing things or is that really a bath"

"It's a bath" Ciri giggled "I'll get Lambert to bring some water up for you"

Rhaena smiled as she nodded and with that Ciri raced down the stairs and out to the courtyard where Lambert was standing with his horse, he lent down to hear what Ciri had to say, Rhae was standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard she looked down at Ciri and Lambert.

"Lambert"

"Yes Ciri"

"Your girlfriend wants a bath, help me get some water?"

"My who?"

"Your girlfriend" Ciri pointed to Rhaena who was now fighting back laughter and tears.

"Ok, I'll help, and she's not my girlfriend"

Lambert walked off Ciri skipped after him humming softly to herself, Rhaena walked inside closing the balcony doors, before wiping tears from her eyes, sitting on the bed she heard footsteps coming up the stairs she listened carefully hearing the two heartbeats one was calm and the other one gave off a excitement type of vibe, Rhaena knew it was Lambert and Ciri, Ciri was the first one to enter the room.

"We have your water, there's more down stairs so it might be a little while before the bath is full" Ciri placed the bucket of water she was carrying down as Lambert came in behind her.

Rhaena got up from the bed and walked over to Ciri and Lambert as Lambert set the two buckets he was carrying down.

"Here let me help, it'll be faster if the three of us carry the buckets up"

"Good idea" Ciri grabbed Rhae's hand and pulled her towards the door as Eskel, Geralt and Vesemir carried the remaining buckets up.

Rhaena looked down at Ciri who looked defeated by their actions, both Ciri and Rhae moved out of their way as they carried the buckets over to the bath, the four witchers began pouring the water from the buckets into the bath, Ciri looked at the four men once they filled the bath up, Lambert and Eskel were both looking at Rhae as she pulled her raven locks out of the bun they were trapped in, as her hair fell lose Ciri looked at all of the men as she pointed to the door Vesemir and Geralt left the room, Lambert and Eskel stood looking at Rhae ,Ciri cleared her throat which caused Eskel to look at her, Rhaena turned and looked at the three of them, Eskel left the room only because Ciri was death staring him, she then turned her gaze to Lambert.

"It's ok Ciri, I need to talk to Lambert"

"Ok" Ciri looked at Rhaena "do you want me to close the door?"

"Yes please"

Ciri smiled as she left the room, leaving the doors opened before heading down the stairs, Rhaena looked over at Lambert who stood across from her the two of them held each other's gaze for what felt like a life time, Lambert didn't know what to say to her, he knew she wanted to talk about the kiss why else would she want him alone, Rhae walked over to him while he tried to figure out what she wanted, Lambert snapped back to reality when he felt lips against his own with out thinking his hands automatically moved to Rhaena's waist as he kissed her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kicked her boots off as Lambert began removing her shirt stopping when she took a step back grabbed her side, Lambert moved her hand seeing the claw marks.

"When did this happen?"

"A week ago? It was a werewolf contract"

"I'll go get you some swallow"

"Lambert, wait" Rhae walked over to him "I've already had swallow only time will heal this now"

Lambert closed the door in case she wanted to take the bath, which Rhaena did after removing her clothes Rhae got into the bath and sat down, this was heaven the first real bath she had in weeks since leaving Graham's.

 **Three weeks in…**

Three had passed since Rhae had arrived at Kear Morhen and she was becoming stir crazy, she was not use to being in the same place for long periods of time the longest she had ever stayed somewhere is when she broke her leg and the man… vampire who stayed with her until her leg was mended and he only let her leave when she was able to walk without a limp, she owed him everything she even burned the contact she had on him. The four withers watched as Rhae paced back and forth Eskel could tell that Rhaena didn't want to be at Kaer Morhen and the only reason she is here is for Lambert but after the fight they had neither of them had spoken a single word to one another, Eskel stood up and walked over to Rhaena.

"Rhae is everything okay?"

Stopping Rhaena looked at Eskel "Everything is fine, I'm just not use to being in one place for too long, not since I broke my leg, maybe I should just leave, it not like I'd be missed" Vesemir, Lambert and Geralt walked over to where Eskel and Rhaena were standing, Vesemir looked at Rhaena.

"What's going on?" Geralt looked at the two witchers in front of him

"Rhaena is thinking of leaving"

"Come my dear I'll brave a round of gwent with you and we can talk about you wanting to leave" Vesemir looked at her as he smiled.

"Alright Vesemir, let's play"

Both Rhae and Vesemir walked over to the table and sat down, they both pulled a deck of gwent cards each, Rhae pulled out her Nilfgaardian deck and Vesemir pulled out a monster deck, Rhae could tell Vesemir was in it to win, they both tied the first round, which was an automatic win for Rhae, Rhaena looked over at Vesemir as he played a 'Botchling' card to the 'Fringilla Vigo' that she had played her previous turn.

"How long have you been a witcher?"

"Feels like forever" Rhae played a spy card and in result picked up two cards from her deck.

"Only reason I'm askin' is I've a friend who was in the school of the Griffin and he made no mention of a female witcher"

Rhaena looked up from her cards to look Vesemir in the eyes, his gaze met hers "You saying I'm not a witcher?"

"Well…"

"Vesemir what is the meaning of this?" Eskel looked at Vesemir as he walked over Geralt and Lambert following him.

"It's a good question Eskel"

Geralt and Lambert stood behind Vesemir as Eskel stood beside Rhaena, Rhaena could tell Lambert was asking the same question Vesemir did without a word just by the expression on his face.

"Least I can see where you stand Lambert, and it's okay Eskel" Rhaena stood up and lent over to table "It's true I'm not a Griffin my husband was, I wear his medallion, my school died out way before any of youse were mere thoughts in your parents minds"

Rhaena stormed off the the room where her belongings were, grabbing her swords and bag, she packed her clothes before walking out the door and into Eskel, wrapping his arms around her Eskel caught Rhaena before she fell backwards.

"Where are you going?" Eskel unwrapped his arms from around her form.

"Anywhere but here" Rhaena pulled out a medallion and slipped it into Eskel's hand "thank you for standing up for me back there"

She placed a kiss upon Eskel's cheek as she slid past him as he looked at the medallion in his hand by the time he looked up Rhaena was gone, running down the stairs he ran past Geralt, Lambert and Vesemir as he V-lined for the door, the three men followed him as the four of the ran to the stable Rhaena had finished saddling Storm up as they reached her, placing her hand on Storms cheek she ignored three of the four men behind her.

"What school is this?" Eskel held up her medallion

"Manticore, just like the creature the school is also nearly extinct"

"Rhae what do you mean?" Lambert was the one that asked the question that was on all of their lips.

"I'm the last living Manticore witcher"

Rhaena pulled herself into the saddle before looking down at the four men, not able to keep eye contact with any of them she rode off not wanting to hear of or from any of them again except for Eskel.


End file.
